Ghiralink and the Remlet
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: This is just a cute little mini series involving Ghiralink and the adorable cat creature, the Remlet! Enjoy! Beware though, this will have very slow updates... Sorry.


**Ghiralink and the Remlet, Part 1**

Don't own, never will... Sad to say. And by the way, my character name for Link in Skyward sword was Sora, so that's the name I decided to use for the Remlet~!  
Enjoy!

And please forgive any mistakes you find. I actually wrote this out in a journal thing and my handwriting is messy as hell. I pasted it to a word document and then edited the thing best I could. So again, sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Ghirahim, meet Sora.**

Link was wandering through Faron Woods, bored, and he hadn't expected to find anything in the forest to help satisfy him without his boyfriend around.

He was just entering the Deep Faron Woods when he heard it.

"Mew!" A much loved and familiar sound that he thought could only be heard on Skyloft. "Mew!" He heard it again and decided to look around the area.

Not far from where he stood, he spotted it: a little Remlet that was curled up underneath a tree.

Link's eyes widened and he walked over to the little ball of fur. "Aw..." Link cooed as he knelt down and pet the poor frightened creature. "What's a little Remlet like you doing down on the surface?"

The Remlet's head rose and violet eyes stared at blue before the Remlet jumped up and pawed at Link. "Mew! Mew!" The Remlet purred and Link's eyes widened when he realized this had been the one Remlet that followed him everywhere back on Skyloft.

"Sora!" He exclaimed and the Remlet jumped up into his arms, purring loudly.

Link grinned wide before an idea came to him and he nearly purred himself.

"I have to show Ghirahim!" Link said before standing up, the Remlet in his arms and he began walking in the direction of Ghirahim's manor. "He's gonna love you, I know he is!" The Remlet only tilted his head in confusion at the Hylian's rambling.

When Link got to the mansion, he was fairly disappointed to see Ghirahim wasn't home. He held Sora to him as he turned towards the only other occupant in the room he was in.

"Where's Ghira?" He asked the very confused bokoblin and the red fiend grunted his answer, obedient." Oh..." Link muttered before making his way to Ghirahim's room.

He sat Sora down on the bed and smiled.

"Let's wait for Ghira to come back home, shall we?" The Remlet just mewed and Link gushed at the adorable cat creature.

-0-

It wasn't even five minutes later when Ghirahim returned home to find Link and a certain unwanted creature in his room.

He knew immediately who the creature was, since Link had talked nonstop about the Remlet from his home; Sora, he thinks his name was.

"Sky child, why is there a Remlet sitting on my bed?" Ghirahim tried to stay calm but he knew it was only a matter of time before he blew up. Remlets were dangerous and evil creatures and they tended to hate the Demon Lord almost as much as he hated them.

-0-

Link shot up from his spot on the floor and then grinned wide at Ghirahim.

"Ah, Ghira! You're home!" Link exclaimed, getting up and going over to Ghirahim, hugging and kissing him.

Ghirahim sighed in frustration, but kissed back. Only when he pulled back, did he speak again. "Link..." he said the others name in a warning tone and stared pointedly at the creature who was now practically glaring at him.

"Oh yeah!" The boy ran back over to the Remlet, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two, and picked him up. He then walked back over to Ghirahim and held Sora up. "Sora, meet Ghirahim! Ghira, meet Sora!" Link introduced the two, still oblivious to the glares.

Ghira smirked at the Remlet and moved his hand up to pet the creature, biting his nails into the creatures neck. The gesture went unnoticed as Link beamed.

"I can tell you two will be great friends!" Link exclaimed.

Ghirahim only hummed in answer and the Remlet half mewed and half growled in reply.

-0-

Like? *grins* I hope so, and I do hope you're looking forward for more of the mini series thingy!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
